


ASOUE AUs

by FredGeorge123



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredGeorge123/pseuds/FredGeorge123
Summary: I'm just gonna post AUs of ASOUE which I can't be bothered to write. If somehow anyone sees this and wants to use them then just message me. I only own the AUs. Not ASOUE.





	1. Royalty AU

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this should be easy since I'm just gonna list ideas and stuff. Check out these ASOUE artists who draw the Quagmires and Baudelaires exactly how I imagine them to be:  
> -https://simbelmina.deviantart.com/gallery/?catpath=%2F&edit=0&q=asoue  
> -http://plasticnaturedraws.tumblr.com/tagged/asoue  
> Well I see the second artist as how they would look but the first is super amazing and just as good.

-Royalty AU

_Quigley x Violet

-Quigley was separated from his siblings at age 3

-The Quagmires are royalty

-Count Olaf kidnapped Quigley to threaten the Quagmires but Quigley then somehow got away from from him

-He lives with Jacques Snicket who is a man of mystery and secretly goes out on journeys leaving Quigley to take care of himself often

-Quigley is interested in Geography and Cartography

-He wants to go out to places but stays home 

-He grows up to be extremely resourceful, independent, curious, observant and insightful

-One day Jacques goes out but doesn't come back for over two months for a trip he said should take only three weeks

-Quigley wears a cloak, packs a bag and gets out to search for him

-He's memorized maps and books of the many kingdoms and takes them along with him

-On the way he meets a girl, about a year older than him who asks him to take her with her

-Quigley is reluctant but caves in

-They could have a friendly relationship at first or can be really annoyed with each other

-(That's Violet who uses a fake name and disguises herself if you didn't know)

-(They don't see each others' face at first)

-Quigley gets extremely impressed when Violet uses an invention to get them quickly out of a sticky situation

-Soon they get closer and decide to tell each other their backstories

-Violet is from a kingdom but her parents died so she is expected to become queen when she turns eighteen 

-Her younger siblings suddenly got kidnapped and some close friends of their parents are taking care of the kingdom until Violet can take over

-She's out to find them

-I see her as seventeen in the fic and Quigley sixteen but your choice how old you see them

-They reveal their faces and Violet screams making Quigley afraid

-She calls him 'Duncan' which makes him confused

-They have shouting argument saying their confused

-Quigley shouts he's not 'Duncan' but 'Quigley' and Violet shouts that 'Quigley's' 'dead'

-Quigley is extremely confused and Violet is hardly better 

-Violet tells Quigley that her friends, Isadora and Duncan (who have also been captured), had a triplet who had died a long time ago 

\- They rescue them some how and Duncan and Isadora are in shock and stare at Quigley who stares back

-End however you want to

-But please make it happy


	2. Canon Divergence: What is this mess I wrote?! (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the Baudelaires managed to get into Hector's hot air balloon but then got separated. Years, later they meet again but not without having a couple of more series of unfortunate events. This is part 1 with Violet and Quigley. Basically the plot of The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm reading and watching Oregairu and Hachiman Hikigaya is the best MC ever and probably in my list of top 5 favourite characters. Probably going to write a fic about it soon. If you have only watched the series then there are spoilers for future episodes and you probably shouldn't read this.

 

-They had made it to the last safe place

 

-Duncan and Sunny decided to stay with Hector, although reluctant to separate from their siblings. Duncan would write under a pen-name and report in a newspaper which, although new, has gotten popular in quite a bit. It was called the Very Factual Disclosure. Sunny was needed because on Thursday if the rest of them were in a problem then due to her size and teeth she could help the most later as seemed.

 

-Violet, Isadora and Klaus have been told to go disguised as concierges

 

-Duncan had written an interview with Hector about the Baudelaires' innocence although it was considered by very little. He also wrote about a few articles about the villains he and Isadora had met.

 

-When trying to stop Count Olaf from killing Dewey, the harpoon gun hits him but it also hits a sample of Medusoid Mycelium in his pocket, sending the whole hotel in panic.

 

-Isadora manages to escape with Jerome Squalor and Justice Strauss

 

-Klaus gets captured and ends up on in a bus with Count Olaf, Esme Squalor and Carmelita Spats, the female latter both reluctant.

 

** Violet and You-Probably-Know-Who’s Story (Basically the same plot as The End but not the end) **

 

-Violet shouts for Klaus and is scared about Isadora's whereabouts when a masked figure comes and tells Violet to grab his hand and get out

-Violet doesn't have a choice so takes it

 

-He takes her to what seems like a gutter but turns out to be a bunch of secret tunnels

 

-They get to the top of the building only to see smoke and loads of it.

 

-So Violet builds a boat and so they escape on it

-The boy looks as if staring at Violet for quite a bit so Violet is confuse and feels awkward

 

-She asks him if there is something wrong with her and he realizes he was staring and looks away

 

-Violet feels upset about being separated from her siblings and the Quagmires Triplets and then starts crying which makes the boy (who you probably know) start panicking and trying to stay comforting stuff after she starts crying even louder.

-He starts saying that she's an amazing inventor and if her siblings are anything like her then they will manage

 

-She then says "But our friends the Quagmire Triplets have suffered so much being in Count Olaf's hands and I don't know where they are-"

 

-He shouts "WHAT?!" which makes Violet confused and suspicious so he says "Um...how many orphans have suffered by evil villains?" and chuckles

 

-Violet asks how he knew they were orphans and he says "I was at the stinking VFD so I know a lot of stuff"

 

-Violet doesn't ask and the boy murmurs something smiling

 

-They finally find themselves at a coastal shelf but Friday doesn't find them until after a few weeks

 

-Violet opens up to the boy but he still doesn't take off the mask making violet feel unhappy about it but she doesn't comment

 

-Ishmael makes the two put their things away including the mask You-Probably-Know-Who is wearing because it'll 'rock-the-boat' and it is too suspicious

 

-He's made to take off the mask then and grins weakly ta Violet weakly saying 'surprise...'

 

-You aren't shocked but Violet is immensely shocked. She is frozen in shock and Quigley keeps repeating "Violet? Violet? Violet?"

 

-(This is FredGeorge123's fanfic idea not the real ASOUE and the characters have been through so much so I don't think they will showing dignified and polite emotional reactions in real life)

 

-Friday and Ishmael go and Quigley waves a hand at Violet

 

-"Um... Hi...? I'm Quigley Quagmire and-"

 

-"You're dead"

 

-"Well that's the funny thing... ha-ha..."

 

-"And after being together for three weeks with me telling my entire life and mentioning your sibling, telling you how saddened they are of your 'death' that they still call themselves triplets and all that stuff, you couldn't have revealed this one thing to me?"

 

-"Well... I..."

 

-"Would have done the same thing if it were Isadora or Duncan?"

 

-"Well..."

 

-"What's your excuse, Quagmire?" Violet's voice is deadly and her eyes are blazing making Quigley very, very, very nervous

 

-"I wanted to hid my identity until I found my siblings. Like stay under-cover and... well..."

 

-"It was only me. Only"

 

-Then Violet starts screaming her head off while Quigley starts to try silent her, reminding her that the islanders don't like 'things that disturb the peace'

 

-Only Friday notices them and calms Violet down to take the conversation somewhere else

 

-Violet doesn't talk to Quigley for a long time feeling really angry and upset while Quigley feels guilty

 

-Violet finds out Kit Snicket had arrived a week ago but had died along with her child and is saddened by the news (This is before Decision day)

 

-Meanwhile, Quigley is walking around the each when he spots a small container. He realises it contains the Medusoid Mycelium. He quickly hides it in his pocket to keep it secure.

 

-He tries to tell Violet but she’s mad at him

 

-Violet finds Ink and tries to get him to hide

 

-When Decision day comes, the islanders plan to overthrow Ishmael commences but then in the process Quigley gets pushed and the container falls out

 

-Ishmael picks it up and opens it while at the same time Quigley shouts not to

 

-The Medusoid Mycelium is released and the island is in chaos

 

-Ishmael accuses Quigley and Violet while Quigley shouts that Violet had nothing to do with it

 

-Same thing as book. They find out about the apples and eat them. Then they try to give it to the islanders who refuse

 

-Violet forgives Quigley and they both live on the island for a year and then set sail on the raft

 

-But it's not the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this sucks but I love it and, to be honest, feel like writing it as a real fic but I still need to finish the idea.


	3. Ducktales AU

Quigley as Dewey

Klaus or Violet as Webby

Duncan as Louie

Isadora as Huey

All with a few changes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it! And again check out these ASOUE artists:  
> -https://simbelmina.deviantart.com/gallery/?catpath=%2F&edit=0&q=asoue  
> -http://plasticnaturedraws.tumblr.com/tagged/asoue


End file.
